A Forbidden Child
by DRAMIONEFORLIFELALALALALA
Summary: What happens when Hermione goes to a party, a Slytherins party, and loses her virginity to a certain man...


_**A/N: Sometimes the story will switch POVs and sometimes it will be in Hermione's POV or Draco's POV**_

* * *

 **Hermione was sitting on her bed in her dormitory with Ginny. Her eyes and face were stained with tears.**

"Come on 'Mione, don't listen to him he's just having a tough time this year."

"I know, he's just been so different lately, he's been so, so...

"What is it 'Mione?"

"So frustrated, so mad and upset."

Ginny's mouth curved into a clever smile.

"What is it Gin?" Hermione asked, seeming a bit worried about Ginny's pleased expression.

"I have just the thing to cheer you up! So, one of the Slytherins is throwing a party tonight in the Room of Requirement and I think that that'll cheer you up!" Going to a party late at night was against the rules and quite frankly partying was not her thing. The worst part was that a _Slytherin_ was throwing it. There'd be illegal alcohol, inappropriate clothing, and god knows what else! And, after all, Hermione thought, we're only sixth years!

"I'm sorry Gin, but I really don't want to."

"One of the seventh years is throwing it and there parties are LEGENDARY, really 'Mione it's a once in a lifetime experience." Ginny said pleadingly.

"Well, I guess it _is_ only one night," She said reluctantly.

"Great!" Said Ginny, "I have some extra dresses that you can borrow!"

Hermione was appalled when Ginny pulled out a tight black skirt and a crop top with an opened front and thin strings to hold it all together.

"Ummmm... Gin, what... is that?"

"It's your dress, of course!" She said as she pulled out another towel sized dress. "And this one, is mine!" The dress was pleather in the front and back and on the sides there was stretchy black fabric. A silver zipper up the front completed the dress. It was short, Hermione thought. Too short for her liking. But then again, her dress was too revealing for her liking.

"Hurry up!" Ginny said quickly. "We're late!" Hermione changed as quickly as she could, having seen Ginny before, and vice-versa, it wasn't in the slightest bit awkward. When they were all dressed up and ready to go, they sneaked off to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

 **Hermione's POV:** I was awake. But where was I?

"Where am I?" I said absentmindedly.

"Hermione," It was a man's voice. "Wake up," It was that voice again. It was Harry's voice.

"Oh be quiet Harry, let her sleep, she has a long day ahead of her," Ginny. All of the sudden, the events of last night washed over me.

* * *

 **Flashback:** I felt my back up against the cold stone wall. I wasn't a virgin anymore. I screamed and tried to writhe away from the platinum-blond haired boy in front of me. I wasn't drunk, but he was. He wasn't wearing a condom.

When he finally left, I collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

 **Present time:** When I finished telling Ginny my story, she told me hers.

"All of the sudden, you left." She said worriedly "I looked everywhere for you and I figured you left to go to back to the dorms, and I, I,"

"Calm down Ginny, I'm sure everything is fine." I said, trying to be reassuring. Harry was looking away awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"No Hermione, It's not. I found you knocked out, lying in a puddle of your own blood. I took you here as fast as I could. Madame Pomfrey says you might have a minor concussion. But there's something she's not telling us. She was waiting till you woke up and,"

I heard the loud creak of the hospital doors, and Madame Pomfrey walked in, interrupting Ginny.

"I think it's best if you to leave." She said, gesturing to Ginny and Hermione.

"Bye 'Mione," Ginny said, giving her a weak smile as she past

"Yeah, bye Hermione," I could tell by Harry's vacant expression that he didn't know whose side to take. Mine or Ron's. After all, if Ron hadn't yelled at me, I wouldn't have gone to the party and I wouldn't be sitting in the hospital wing with a minor concussion. And, I would have never, lost my virginity, to Malfoy.

 ****

 _ **A/N: Sometimes the story will switch POVs and sometimes it will be in Hermione's POV or Draco's POV**_

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her bed in her dormitory with Ginny. Her eyes and face were stained with tears.

"Come on 'Mione, don't listen to him he's just having a tough time this year."

"I know, he's just been so different lately, he's been so, so...

"What is it 'Mione?"

"So frustrated, so mad and upset."

Ginny's mouth curved into a clever smile.

"What is it Gin?" Hermione asked, seeming a bit worried about Ginny's pleased expression.

"I have just the thing to cheer you up! So, one of the Slytherins is throwing a party tonight in the Room of Requirement and I think that that'll cheer you up!" Going to a party late at night was against the rules and quite frankly partying was not her thing. The worst part was that a _Slytherin_ was throwing it. There'd be illegal alcohol, inappropriate clothing, and god knows what else! And, after all, Hermione thought, we're only sixth years!

"I'm sorry Gin, but I really don't want to."

"One of the seventh years is throwing it and there parties are LEGENDARY, really 'Mione it's a once in a lifetime experience." Ginny said pleadingly.

"Well, I guess it _is_ only one night," She said reluctantly.

"Great!" Said Ginny, "I have some extra dresses that you can borrow!"

Hermione was appalled when Ginny pulled out a tight black skirt and a crop top with an opened front and thin strings to hold it all together.

"Ummmm... Gin, what... is that?"

"It's your dress, of course!" She said as she pulled out another towel sized dress. "And this one, is mine!" The dress was pleather in the front and back and on the sides there was stretchy black fabric. A silver zipper up the front completed the dress. It was short, Hermione thought. Too short for her liking. But then again, her dress was too revealing for her liking.

"Hurry up!" Ginny said quickly. "We're late!" Hermione changed as quickly as she could, having seen Ginny before, and vice-versa, it wasn't in the slightest bit awkward. When they were all dressed up and ready to go, they sneaked off to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

 **Hermione's POV:** I was awake. But where was I?

"Where am I?" I said absentmindedly.

"Hermione," It was a man's voice. "Wake up," It was that voice again. It was Harry's voice.

"Oh be quiet Harry, let her sleep, she has a long day ahead of her," Ginny. All of the sudden, the events of last night washed over me.

* * *

 **Flashback:** I felt my back up against the cold stone wall. I wasn't a virgin anymore. I screamed and tried to writhe away from the platinum-blond haired boy in front of me. I wasn't drunk, but he was. He wasn't wearing a condom.

When he finally left, I collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

 **Present time:** When I finished telling Ginny my story, she told me hers.

"All of the sudden, you left." She said worriedly "I looked everywhere for you and I figured you left to go to back to the dorms, and I, I,"

"Calm down Ginny, I'm sure everything is fine." I said, trying to be reassuring. Harry was looking away awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"No Hermione, It's not. I found you knocked out, lying in a puddle of your own blood. I took you here as fast as I could. Madame Pomfrey says you might have a minor concussion. But there's something she's not telling us. She was waiting till you woke up and,"

I heard the loud creak of the hospital doors, and Madame Pomfrey walked in, interrupting Ginny.

"I think it's best if you to leave." She said, gesturing to Ginny and Hermione.

"Bye 'Mione," Ginny said, giving her a weak smile as she past

"Yeah, bye Hermione," I could tell by Harry's vacant expression that he didn't know whose side to take. Mine or Ron's. After all, if Ron hadn't yelled at me, I wouldn't have gone to the party and I wouldn't be sitting in the hospital wing with a minor concussion. And, I would have never, lost my virginity, to Malfoy.


End file.
